The Future
by TweetytweetBird
Summary: Its been 10 years since Mal and Natara got married,8 since they had a girl, 5 since they had a boy and Amy got engaged, 4 since Captain Yeong retired, 3 since Amy had her daughter, 2 since Amy's fiance went off to war and 1 since Kai and Kara got married
1. Chapter 1

*You are Ken Greene

You see Amy walking in with her three year old daughter Sakura. Amy approaches you

"Hi Ken, do you think it would be alright if Sakura stayed here today? The nursery is shut today."

"I'm sure it will be fine." You bend down to Sakura's height "Hi Sakura. Remember me?"

"Yes!" Sakura's eyes light up when she saw some cookies on your desk "Cookie! Cookie cookie cookie!" She looked up to Amy. "Please."

"It's not up to me Sakura." Amy smiled at you. "Its up to Ken." Sakura looked at Ken

"Please! Cookies tasty and and yummy and and please." You cant help but smile.

"Ok then. Only because you gave such a good reason." Amy starts to laugh and you get a cookie and give one to Sakura.

"Thank you. Me and Sakura need to start my work." Amy walks off with Sakura holding her half eaten cookie

*You are Mal Fallon

Natara walks into your office. She sits at your desk, opposite you.

"I got a phone call from school again." Natara looks disappointed.

"Was it about Lucy or Harry?"

"Harry. They say he's been playing "Cops" and he's playing too rough"

"What do they mean by too rough?"

"Tackling, hitting, shoving and kicking"

"Did they say anything about Lucy?"

"They said that she seems sad at the moment, they didn't know why and they thought it might have something to do with home."

"One kid aggressive the other one is depressed. We just cant win." You can see that Natara is distracted by something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Natara walks out of your office.

* You are Amy Chen.

You walk to one of the laptops and sit Sakura down in front of it. You type in sesame street's website and load up the videos. You try place headphones on Sakura's ears but she just keeps struggling.

"Okay, have it your way but it would be a lot better with sound." Sakura scowls at you and places the headphones on her ears. You press the play button and start your work. Kai walks in.

"Hi Kai."

"Hi Amy. Is there anything new today?"

"Yep and I've already started but were a laptop short today."

"Why? Has someone stole it? I hope not it hade my saved Sims games on it!"

"No, I brought Sakura to work today." You and Kai look at Sakura but she is totally mesmerised by Elmo.

"So anyway how's your fiancé?"

"He is still in the army, I hope he's okay. I don't even want to think about him being in danger." You start to cry.

"Aw Amy, don't cry." Kai hugs you

"So anyway" you speak as you wipe away your tears. "How's Kara?"

"She's been acting strange even for her, she keeps talking in her sleep, something about Haley, I have no clue what that's supposed to mean and when I ask her she counts quietly then changes the subject and if I change it back then she will just leave the room."

"That is strange, have you asked Natara about it?"

"No I don't really want to drag everyone in."

"I understand, I didn't really want everyone knowing about Sakura at first."

"I know, you told me last."

"Because you cant keep secrets."

"Yes I can!"

"No you cant"

"I can keep secrets better than you can!"

"No you cant, I can keep secrets a lot longer than you."

"Okay then we both get a secret and the first one to tell it loses."

"But how would we know if the other person has a secret?"

"We tell each other."

"But then the person who gets a secret first would lose."

"Well played Amy Chen well played."

"Thank you. I guess Natara's techniques are rubbing off on me."

"I was going to ask you something but I cant remember what…"

"Well that's not good."

"I remember now! Why did you call Sakura Sakura?"

"Because the Sakura flower is pretty and so is my Sakura."

"She really is pretty, she looks just like you, Amy."

* You are Natara Fallon

You walk into the crime lab.

"Kai, Amy coffee break."

"Yes" Kai runs out of the crime lab. You walk over to Amy

"Not getting coffee today?"

"I have work to do and Sakura's here she would just want one then she would burn her tongue and start crying."

"Sakura's here? Where is she?" Amy points to where Sakura is sat still watching Sesame Street. You walk over to her.

"Hello Sakura." She completely ignores you.

"Blame Elmo." You didn't notice that Amy walked over to where Sakura was sitting. "So what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Amy's question caught you completely off guard.

"You just seem … sad today." You take a deep breath

"I have a lot on my mind." Amy smiles at you

"You can tell me anything Nat."

"Promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise." Amy smiles again.

"Okay, I'm.." Kai bursts into the crime lab, you stops talking.

"Hey. What are we talking about?"

"Nothing!" You answer quickly, Amy shoots you a confused look. "Breaks almost over, I need to get back to work."

*You are Lucy Fallon

You sit alone in the playground. You look around to see if you can find Harry, you see him pinning another boy to the ground. Three blonde girls approach you. You know exactly who they are, Scarlet Quinn and Brittney.

"Hey loner." Scarlet mocked

"Where's your friends" Quinn joined in

"I bet she doesn't have any" Brittney looked at the other girls when she spoke. "They probably came near and got scared by her huge teeth." All three of the girls laughed at you

"Lucy, Lucy you're so funny, You have teeth like bugs bunny." The girls chanted "Lucy, Lucy you're so funny, You have teeth like bugs bunny."

"My teeth aren't that big."

"Yes they are"

"They're too big."

"Totally."

The girls walk off chanting, leaving you alone, crying.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Weeks

* You are Natara Fallon.

You sit uncomfortably in Mal's car. You keep shuffling in the seat.

"Mal, remember yesterday when I told you the school rang and told us about Harry and Lucy and you said that we just couldn't win"

"Yeah. Why?" You take a deep breath

"Well, we have another chance."

"Nat, What do mean?" You take another deep breathe.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wow"

"Mmmm…"

"How sure are you?"

"I took three tests, all positive."

"So we need to get the baby stuff down from the loft?"

"I guess so and by 'we' I'm sure you mean you"

"Fine but do I get the Lucy's old stuff or Harry's?"

"Not sure. I could schedule an appointment to see the doctor and we could ask when we can find out?"

"Sure. The sooner we know the better."

"Oh God. What are we going to tell Lucy and Harry?"

"We can think about that later. They probably wont notice until the fifth month."

"Yeah…"

"There's nothing to worry about Nat, remember we've already done this twice."

*You are Amy Chen.

Natara strolls into the crime lab.

"Hey Amy. No Sakura today?"

"No, she staying at my moms today. She kept getting upset every time Kai got a cookie with his coffee."

"What is it with her and cookies?"

"Every time my fiancé comes home he always brings cookies so Sakura thinks that when she gets a cookie she will see her dad."

"So she got really sad when Kai told her your fiancé was still away."

"Crying really, really loud then Kai somehow managed to calm her down, I don't know how but he did."

"Speaking of your fiancé, how long until he's home for good?" You count on your fingers and smile

"Two weeks."

"Only two weeks."

"I hope it goes fast! I really want to have a full family again. The only thing is that two

weeks is still a long time. There's still time for something to go wrong."

"Amy, all you can do is hope."

* You are Lucy Fallon

It's recess and you stand alone in the playground when the three mean girls come up to you.

"Hey Lucy the Loser"

"We saw your teeth from the other side of the playground and we thought we would come see you."

"Just leave me alone." You turn to walk away when Quinn steps in front of you

"Not so fast Bugs Bunny"

"Hey!" You hear a shout. A girl with dark hair and pale skin approaches. "Leave her alone! So what if her teeth aren't perfect? Scarlet your nose makes you look like a horse, Brittney your eyes are way too far apart and Quinn your face looks like an elephant just stood on it."

The three girls walk off.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

"My names Kendal, but call me Kelly."

You just made a new friend.

* You are Amy Chen.

It's 5:30 pm. There's a knock at your door. You answer the door to find a man in an army uniform.

"Are you Miss Chen?"

"Yes. Why?" The man hands you a letter and leaves. You close the door and walk in to the living room opening the letter as you walk. You open the letter and sit on the couch to read it. As you read you're eyes fill with tears and you mutter under your breath

"No! This cant be happening! There was only two weeks left!" You throw the letter on the floor and go into your bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Life and Death

* You are Mal Fallon.

You and Natara sit in the doctors office. Natara sits on the patient table, drumming a beats on the table with her fingers while looking around the room. The doctor walked into her office.

"Definitely pregnant. The baby seems really healthy, you're about four weeks and according to the records this is your third child, right?"

"Yes it our third." Natara pulled back her hair as she spoke.

"So do you have any questions about the baby?" You clear your throat before you speak.

"Yeah, I have a question. When can we find out about the baby's gender?"

"Sadly we can't tell before the second trimester and your still in the first so you will just have to wait." Natara picks up her coat.

"Thank you for your time."

"No problem and congratulations." You and Natara leave the doctors office.

*You are Amy Chen

You stand in the blistering cold, watching your fiancés dead body lower into the ground. It all suddenly sinks in, you will never see him again and its just you and Sakura. Everyone starts to leave, you just stand still and alone with tears staining your cheeks. You walk over to his grave and kneel in front of it and cry. You speak softly.

"I miss you! All I can think of is all our memories together. Remember when I first told you about Sakura, I remember being so scared then you told me that everything would be ok, then I just kept on saying all the bad things that could happen, I was so paranoid that you would leave me or I would have a miscarriage or that you wouldn't be faithful and I remember you just telling me over and over that everything would be fine. Oh my God, what am I going to tell Sakura. She'll be heart-broken." Tears slide quickly down your face and as the wind blows you hair sticks to the trail that its made. "I remember when you proposed. We went to the restaurant where we had our first date and we set the date but that day turned out to be a month before Sakura's due date and we didn't want to risk it" You look down at where you're sitting and look back up. "It seems like we don't really have any memories but we do and now just looking back I regret not saying I love you as much as I wanted to. If I knew it would end up this way, I would of cherished every single moment and not just let it fly away." More tears fall down from your eyes, you don't bother wiping them away "The last thing I want to say is I love you, I love you so much and it's going to be so hard to let you go but I know you will be watching down on me, and watching Sakura grow up, I love it when she smiles because it's the same as yours. I really don't want to say goodbye but I guess, I have to." Rain starts to fall as you walk away and drive home to an almost empty apartment and when you enter Sakura greets you.

"Mommy!" She runs up and hugs you. "Where were you and why you sad?" You try to hold back your tears.

"Sakura." Sakura gives you her full attention as she smiles up at you "Daddy's dead" Sakura's smile turns into a frown.

*You are Kai Kalaba

You walk into your apartment and find it empty.

"Kara. Where are you?" You wander into the kitchen and turn around so your back is facing the cupboards

"Boo!" Kara startled you. You turn around to see Kara hanging upside down from the top cupboard.

"Kara what are you doing up there." Kara starts to laugh.

"Waiting for you to come home and there was nothing on TV. Its really fun up here." Kara laughs again.

"How did you even get up there." You are very confused by Kara's climbing skills.

"I took gymnastics." Your even more confused.

"What's that got to do with this."

"You wont be saying that when I have my legs wrapped around your neck."

"Would you just come down."

"Ok, Come closer please." You cautiously step closer to Kara. She puts her hand on your shoulders and flips down. "I feel really light-headed now." Kara stumbles to the sofa

"That's why you down hang upside down"

"Oh yeah that reminds me. I'm going on a business trip with my sister, Haley."

"I thought your sister's name was Alana.""Yes, that's my youngest sister."

"Oh, Ok."

"I'll be going in about two weeks."

"So on the 3rd of January?"

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas

* You are Natara Fallon

It's Christmas morning. Your eyes flutter open and you rush out of bed and run to the bathroom and start throwing up.

"Ugh, Merry Christmas." You hear a knock on the door.

"Nat, You ok?" You start to be sick again

"What do you think." You hear Mal starting to laugh. You flush the toilet and walk into the hallway.

"Glad you think it's funny."

"It's funny because it's Christmas time for happiness and your throwing up." You scowl at Mal.

"This is your fault."

"Heh. We need to take the presents downstairs for Lucy and Harry."

"Fine."

"You know what, next year we'll have three piles of presents."

"Yep, but we would have to do all the opening."

"Hey, I don't mind." You hit Mal playfully.

"Come on. We need to get these presents downstairs." You and Mal walk downstairs with arms full of presents.

"Presents!" Lucy and Harry come running towards you.

"Careful." Mal speaks as he steps in front of you. Lucy and Harry let you walk over into the lounge as you set down the presents. "Lucy that's your pile and Harry that's yours." Lucy and Harry tear through the wrapping paper leaving it to fly everywhere. Soon they come to the end of their piles. Lucy and Harry run back upstairs and go play with their new toys. You and Mal settle on the sofa. You place your head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around you.

"I have to start making Christmas dinner now, don't I?"

"Yeah, remember Ken Amy and Kai are coming round"

"And Amy's daughter. I'll get up now." You walk into the kitchen and start getting all the food ready.

* You are Sakura Chen

You start to open your final Christmas present. It's a Barbie doll in a tank top and short skirt.

"Daddy got that for you, he sent it to you because he wouldn't be home for Christmas. He saw another girl about your age playing with a different doll. Daddy asked the girls mommy to get one for you and daddy told her about how much he wanted you to be girly and not boyish so the women got a cheerleader doll for you."

"What is a cheerleader mommy?"

"A cheerleader is a girl or sometimes a boy that likes to cheer for a sport team and then there's the head cheerleader, she's always the one that has boyfriends."

"But boy's have cooties mommy! Why would she want a boyfriend?"

"You'll know when your older." The phone starts ringing and your mommy goes to answer it. You then realise that you want to make your daddy proud and be a head cheerleader. Mommy hangs up the phone and walks back over to you.

"Sakura we're going to mommy's friends house, remember the women that saw you when you came into mommy's work" You have no idea who she is talking about.

"I didn't think you would remember. Ken and Kai are going to be there as well."

"I remember Ken. He's nice, he gave me a cookie."

"Well were going to have Christmas dinner at mommy's friends house so we need to get you ready."

*You are Amy Chen

"Sakura stop squirming." You speak as you try to pull a red dress over Sakura's head. You finally manage to put on her dress.

"Now we can go." You and Sakura walk out of the apartment blocks and you put on Sakura's seatbelt. You get in your car and drive to Mal and Natara's house.


	5. Chapter 5: February

January went so quick, no one could remember what had happened, The only thing remembered was Kara's departure. It was now February.

* You are Mal Fallon

You are awaken by taps and Natara calling your name

"Mal, Mal"

You let out a small groan

"What?"

"I'm showing and that's means I'm probably in the second trimester and that means we can find out the gender."

"Great, so when are we going to see the doctor?"

"Today. Remember, we both have our days off today."

"Oh yeah."

"Oh yeah" Natara said in a mocking voice

"Now that's just unnecessary."

* You are Amy Chen.

You stand in front of your fiancés grave. A single crystal tear falls down your face that tear is followed by more and more, you don't bother wiping them away. In your hand you hold a single red rose. You bend down and put it down next to the tombstone. More tears fall down your face and you wipe them away this time. You hear a familiar voice.

"Amy?"

It was Ken, as he sees you he walks over to you. He notices your red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Hey, cheer up." He puts a hand on your shoulder "I hate seeing a pretty girl look so sad"

"Thanks. Its just hard now he's gone and I know he wasn't actually at the apartment much but still at least he was alive and now." More tears fall down your face and you look down.

"Just remember, a lot of sad things may be going on right now but I promise everything will be alright in the end."

"Mmm but why are you here?"

"I'm visiting my brother, Michael."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yep, he died when I was sixteen. After that it was just me and my mom."

"What about your dad?"

"He didn't want to deal with my mom or me."

"Ken, I'm sorry for bringing this up."

"Its okay, you didn't know."

"I've got to go back home now, see you tomorrow"

"Ok. Bye"

* You are Natara Fallon

You sit impatiently in the waiting room with Mal sat next to you. A nurse stands in one of the doorways and calls you into the room. When you enter the room the nurse introduces herself

"Hello, I'm doctor Nero and according to the records your about twelve weeks, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Right lets get started." The doctor squeezes the ice blue gel onto your slightly swollen stomach. You flinch at the coldness of the gel. Mal holds your hand while doctor Nero taps a few keys on the computer and turns the screen.

"Ok, there's your baby." You can hear the heartbeat of the baby and you can see the baby making no effort to move.

"Would you like to know it's gender?" You and Mal share a glance.

"Yes. Could we please know the gender."

"Sure, Do you want to know the gender now or later?"

"Could we know now?"

"Sure." The doctor flips through a file. "Ok it says here that…" She takes a pause while reading what it says. "The files say that your having a girl. Anymore questions?"

"No, thank you."

"Then I guess were done here." Doctor Nero flicks her hip length blonde hair so it falls behind her shoulder.

"Thank you for your time doctor."

"No problem." You and Mal leave the doctors office hand in hand. You get in Mal's car. He turns on the engine and starts to talk.

"So, any ideas what we could call this girl?"

"I was thinking we could call her Emma."

"I'm not to keen on Emma. What about Isabel?"

"No, there was a horrible girl in my high school called Isabel. What about Tamara?"

"Tamara sounds too much like Tasha. We could call her Sophia."

"No, ugh were getting nowhere with names."

"We could just name her when she's born."

"I know, We both pick a name and if she has my eyes we use the name I chose, if she has your eyes we use the name you chose."

"Seems fair, but what if she has your eye shape and my eye colour?"

"Then we ask someone."

"Ok then."

*You are Amy Chen.

You walk into your apartment. Sakura runs up to you.

"Mommy where's daddy?"

"Daddy's, away"

"Where?"

"Somewhere where he cant come back home, so it's just going to be me and you."

"As long as I've got you mommy, I'm fine." Sakura hugs you, you feel tears about to fall but you manage to hold them back.


	6. Chapter 6: Valentines Day

*You are Amy Chen

Your eyes flutter open as you awake, you realise what day it is, Valentines Day. Your first one alone in years, sadness came the moment you realised that. All alone on Valentines Day, the day of love. Your phone starts vibrating, indicating a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy, its Ken."

"Oh. Hi Ken."

"I was wondering since were both unfortunately alone on Valentines day, maybe we could spend it together."

"Sure. What should we do?"

"Dinner maybe."

"I'd love to."

"So should I be at your place for 8"

"Yeah" You hear Sakura yelling "Sorry Ken I've got to go, Sakura wants me."

"Ok, I'll see you tonight."

"Ok. Bye." You walk over to Sakura's bedroom smiling.

*You are Natara Fallon

You and Mal decided to tell your two children Lucy and Harry today that they will have a new baby sister in about five months. You and Mal sit them both down at the table.

"Lucy, Harry. Me and daddy need to tell you something."

"What mommy?" Lucy pays attention but Harry seems like he doesn't care.

"Your going to have a new baby sister." Lucy's expression turns to shocked then happy. Harry stays shocked.

"What are we going to call her? We should call her Sandra." You and Mal exchange glances, Mal breaks the silence

"We don't really want to call her Sandra, Lucy."

"Ok, so what about Tasha?"

"Not Tasha either Lucy. Anyway you two need to go to school."

"No fair! Why do I have to go to school and you don't have to go to work?"

"Because me and daddy have today off because its Valentines Day. That reminds me, cousin Denni and her fiancé are coming round tonight and babysitting you."

"Yippee cousin Denni is coming. I want my hair like hers." Lucy talks as she and Harry leave the house. You turn to Mal

"She is not having her hair like Denni's"

"I agree. So are we starting to paint the baby's room today?"

"Yep. Have you figured out what you want to call her?"

"Yeah, I have."

"Can you tell me?"

"If I tell you will you tell me?"

"Hmm. I guess that's fair."

"Ok, I thought we could call her Sabrina"

"I thought of the name Autumn."

"Autumn… Like the season…"

"Yes, what's your point?"

"Nothing. I think."

"So are we painting the room pink?"

"Of course. Lets get started." You and Mal start painting the spare room

"Remember the first time we painted a room?""Yep. I was eight months pregnant."

"Then you went downstairs to get the other pail of paint."

"And I went into labour."

"And when we brought Lucy home the room was half yellow half unpainted."

"Then with Harry we got it done before I was showing."

"So he got a fairly dusty room." Time goes quickly while your working on the baby's room.

*You are Lucy Fallon

You stand in the playground with Kelly. One of the mean girls walks up to you.

"Hey bunny. How many gifts for Valentines Day did you get? I got three, one from Kyle, one from Charlie and one from my boyfriend Brad and judging by your arms are empty, you got none."

"So what if I didn't get one."

"That means that your going to die alone with like twenty thousand cats."

"I don't even like cats, how does that work."

"It works because… Well you're so… And I… Ugh just shut up!" The mean girl storms away. Kelly turns to you.

"It's ok if you don't have a Valentines present, it's just a way for the shops to sell more love stuff."

"I know but still."

"If I were you, I wouldn't worry. I bet at least one boy will give you something." Kara smiled, her smile was always hard to define.

* You are Mal Fallon

You just got off the phone with your niece Denni asking if she could look after Amy's daughter, Sakura. She also said she would be at your house by about 6pm. You look at the clock. It was 4:30pm and Lucy wasn't home yet. Harry arrived home 20 minutes ago. You start to worry as you wonder where she is. As soon as you start to pick up the phone to ring school, Lucy steps through the door.

"Lucy, where have you been?"

"I had detention, remember." You look at your Lucy, she looks pale almost as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Lucy, what's wrong?"

"I just feel a bit sick, that's all."

"Oh, ok." Lucy heads upstairs.

You and Natara bring down Lucy's old crib from the attic.

"Wow this things dusty!"

"Yeah, well its not been used in six or seven years."

"But Lucy's eight."

"She used it until she was two then we got her a proper bed."

"Oh." Natara starts laughing as your confusion

"You're so stupid sometimes."

"Coming from the person that wanted a kid called Autumn."

"Hey! It's a nice name."

"For a season."

"It doesn't matter what you think of the name I chose cause if she has my eyes her name is Autumn Fallon"

"There's just as much chance she has my eyes, so she could be called Sabrina Fallon."

"True, true." You hear a tap, tap, tap at the door.

"Denni's here." You go down stairs to answer the door and Denni is standing there next to her boyfriend, Colt.

"Hi Uncle Mal!" Denni hugs you, as she puts her hand around your neck, you feel something cold. You step aside to let them in. Natara walks downstairs.

"Hi Denni. How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. So what's new?"

"Well next years there's going to be three kids in this house."

"Really? Do you know if it's a boy or girl."

"Were having a girl."

"Aw. That's so sweet."

"So what's new with you Denni?"

"Well, Me and Colt are getting married." Denni points to the diamond ring on her finger. "And we are going to start trying for a family."

"Congratulations you two! When are you getting married?"

"Were getting married May 31st." Colt answers as he puts his arm around Denni petite waist and kisses her on the forehead.

"Anyway me and Mal are going now. Our friend Amy is going to bring her daughter round in about an hour."

"Ok. Have fun!"

*You are Denni Fallon

You sit on the sofa with your fiancé Colt, your head on his shoulder and his arm around your shoulder, your legs are extended so they touch the other end of the couch. Colt kisses you on the forehead.

"Princess."

"Hmm. Yeah."

"Do you hear something?" You hear someone knocking on the door.

"I'll answer the door" You get up and walk over to the door, you expect to see an adult at the door so it came as a shock when there was a eight year old boy on the doorstep.

"Oh! Hello."

"I have something for Lucy."

"Ok." You turn to the staircase "Lucy, there's someone at the door. They have something for you!" Lucy comes downstairs. As she gets to the door you walk into the living room but not too far because you want to hear what their talking about.

"Brad, hi." You hear Lucy speaking nervously

"Hi Lucy. I got these for you." You hear a rustle of flowers moving in the wrapping.

"Wow! These are really pretty!"

"I thought you would like them."

"Thank you!"

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?" You don't hear anything for about thirty seconds then you hear Brad saying goodbye and the door closing.

"Best day ever!" You hear Lucy yell as she runs upstairs.

The hours fly fast, after some playing with Lucy and Harry, you and Colt say goodnight as they go to sleep. You and Colt go back into your original position on the couch. You feel yourself slowly drifting off when Colt wakes you up.

"Denni."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said that we would soon start for a family?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Well maybe we could start now."

"What? Were not even married yet!"

"It's about fifteen months until we get married, so we could start now until its July. Then if we do start now then the baby would be born before the wedding."

"I guess that makes sense."

"So should we start?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Only the children belong to me! Everyone else is either from CoD or SHS!<strong>

**Hello loyal fans! Do you want to change this story's future? You can! You can choose the name of Mal and Natara's newest daughter! Just Review ****saying if you like Autumn or Sabrina better! Goodbye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7: Stabbed In The Heart

*You are Mal Fallon

You stand overlooking a dead body. Ken at your side and Kai dusting the body for fingerprints. Ken pulls you aside.

"How long have you ant Nat been together?"

"Ten years. Why?"

"Ten years? Weren't you together before then?"

"No remember, you decided a home party would be too boring for your birthday and me and Natara were really drunk and we got married at the hotel."

"Oh yeah. You've got to admit, it was an awesome party and life changing."

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"I thought you two meant to get divorced after that."

"We were meant to but just before that Natara told me that she really didn't want to and she told me that she loved me and I told her that I loved her."

"Hm. A Vegas wedding that lasted ten years. You should get a medal for that." Kai calls you both over to give his examination review of the dead body.

"It a young male in his twenties or thirties and he has four piercings on his face." The description seems familiar but you still don't know who it could be.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. He has no id or wallet on him."

"Cause of death?"

"Stabbed in the heart. It was likely to be a sneak attack because there's no hole in the front but there is in the back and it would just be stupid to let someone stab you."

"Time of death?"

"Approximately 3:45 am."

"Does he have any tattoo's?"

"Yes one, a kitten and he has three ear studs in his ear and one on his eyebrow." You realise who the dead body is.

Colt Warren, Your niece Denni's fiancé.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short but hey short n sweet is proper neat :P haha. see ya next time and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! please<strong>


	8. First Kicks

* You are now Mal Fallon

You and your pregnant wife, Natara, sit at the table having your breakfast, Natara suddenly jolts forward placing a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Mal, the baby's kicking." You get up from your seat kneel down next to her, she gets your hand and places where the baby is kicking. You feel the baby kicking. A smile spreads across your face. Natara starts speaking again.

"Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should call her Sabrina Autumn Fallon." You were utterly shocked, Natara, the person who never backed down, never, has finally let you name your third child.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've changed my mind."

"That reminds me, when is Sabrina due?"

"You seriously don't remember?"

"I'm horrible with remembering, you should know that."

"Sabrina's due on the 5th of July" You look at the calendar, it's the 5th of April. Three months until she is supposed to be born. "I doubt she'll be born then though, I think she's going to be late."

"Well that's kind of disappointing."

"Well you don't have to give birth to her."

"Well you don't have to put up with your death grip." You make a motion with your hand and Natara just laughed.

"Look" You point to a scratch that's on your hand "You broke my hand." Natara just kept on laughing

"Sorry. But at least we got something good out of it."

"This time your holding my other hand."

*You are Amy Chen

You walk into the SFPD. There's only you Ken and Kai there today, Ken walks up to you

"Hey Amy, so I was thinking maybe we could go out somewhere again."

"I'm really sorry Ken but I'm still not yet over my fiancé and I don't know if I ever will be. I think it's best if you find another girl."

"Okay, I get it." Ken walked away from you.

*You are Lucy Fallon

You and Kelly stand together on the playground, she starts talking

"Hey Lucy, didn't it annoy you when those girls kept teasing you?" You remember back to when the girls where teasing you

"No, it didn't annoy me, It just made me feel really sad."

"You don't realise it do you? They were mocking you! They were being so mean! You can't tell me that you one hundred percent forgive them. I know I wouldn't! I would forever hold a grudge!"

"I don't know I'm not really a mean person…"

"It's not being mean! It's getting your own back! It's sticking up for yourself because they were walking all over you! You shouldn't let them do that! And they didn't even say sorry or look guilty! They just laughed! They laughed at you. Making fun of you. Teasing you. Taunting you." Every word Kelly says gets you more and more angry.


	9. Chapter 9: Time Goes Slowly

**Hello! Sorry long time no update! I just couldn't think of anything :( but now I can :D so please review ok thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>* You are Natara Fallon<p>

Its one month until your due date, you kept telling yourself "when it's two weeks to go then I'll take time off" Mal and Ken are out chasing down the latest murderer and Kai's got the day off. Sabrina keeps occasionally kicking, you settle down to do some paper work that's building high on your desk. Hours pass slowly and Mal and Ken are still not back. Sabrina's kicks get harder and harder.

* You are Mal Fallon

You've finished dealing with the latest killer, you look at your phone, two missed calls and one new text, you open the text, it's from Amy.

"Hi Mal its me, Nat's just gone into labour and I'm taking her down to the hospital, come quick!"

You look at the time the message was sent, 10:48 am. You look at the time now, 10:49 am, You call Amy back, she picks up her phone on the first ring

"Hello? Mal?"

"Hi Ames, I'll meet you at the SFPD and I'll take Natara down." You hear the sound of the phone being passed over.

"Mal, it's me, look, I'm in a hell of a lot of pain here and I'm not waiting for like half an hour!"

"Ok, ok. Me and Ken will meet you there then."

* You are Natara Fallon

You and Amy got to the hospital quickly and they gave you a room. The pain is getting worse and worse. You wonder where Mal is. The time seems as though it's not moving, as though it's come to a stop. Mal comes into the room, and goes straight over to you.

"It's about time you got here." You hit him on his arm "What took you so long?"

"Hey calm down, all that matters is that I'm here now." You scowl at him trying to make him feel guilty.

* You are Mal Fallon

You hold Natara's hand. She screams in pain. You hate seeing her in pain, you always have, you always will. The doctor walks into the room and checks on Nat.

"Ok, Mrs Fallon, it's time to start pushing." You feel excited when the doctor tells you that. You really can't wait to see what Sabrina looks like.

* You are Amy Chen

You wait in the maternity ward waiting room pretty much all alone, the only other people there are soon to be brothers and sisters. You notice a familiar face enter the room. Alex Kemp, your ex-boyfriend, he notices you and walks over.

"Hey, Amy."

"Hi, Alex," He sits down next to you

"So what brings you here?"

"I could ask you the exact same question! I'm here because my friends are having their third child. So why are you here?"

"My ex-wife came in here with our daughter, and I got bored listening to her saying that we can still be friends, so I thought I would look around the hospital."

"You have a daughter? How old is she?"

"She's two months old."

"Aw, I have a daughter too but she's three now. I guess we've both moved on now." A part of you inside still has feelings for Alex. You don't really want to tell him though, especially not after what happened with Ken.

"Can I tell you something Amy?"

"Sure, anything."

"I've not fully moved on from you."

* You are Mal Fallon

You stand next to Natara in the delivery room. You stand next to her holding her hand with the one she didn't previously break. The doctor is kneeled down near her feet.

"Ok, Mrs Fallon, start pushing." As the doctor speaks Natara closes her eyes and starts pushing, she grips your hand tight and she digs in her nails, it takes all your strength not to cry out in pain. A high pitched wail fills the room.

"Congratulations, You have a healthy baby girl!" The doctor heads over to get her in a blanket.

"Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me no more kids." You let out a small laugh at her request.

"Promise." The doctor comes back over with Sabrina and she places her in Natara's arms

"Does she have a name?"

"Yeah, Sabrina Autumn Fallon" Natara answers while you just stare at Sabrina, She has Natara's face and eyes but she has your skin colour and the blonde hair your dad, Jacob has.

"Welcome to the world, Sabrina."


	10. Chapter 10: The Final

You know the feeling when life just stands still? Like everything stayed the same and the only thing that changed was peoples ages? That was exactly what this felt like.

*You are Mal Fallon

"Come on daddy!" Your five year old daughter Sabrina calls from a few paces behind you, her flowing blonde hair blowing in the wind. You knew she would be a daddy's girl as soon as she was born, she had Natara's looks and your personality, the two things that she had which weren't Natara's was your skin tone and the hair colour what you used to have when you were a kid. She was purely cute and innocent. You hoped that she would never learn the dangers in this world and that she would stay young forever and ever, but time goes by and life goes on, no matter how hard you try and stop it.

"Faster daddy faster!" Sabrina turns to face you looking impatiently with her arms crossed and she's tapping her foot. "Your so slow daddy!" You can't help but laugh.

"You think I'm slow?"

"Yeah!"

"Can a slow person do this?" You run over to her and pick her up so that she's hanging over your shoulder. Her high pitch laugh-scream fills the air.

"Put me down." She starts struggling as you carefully place her on the grassy hill.

"Am I still slow?" Sabrina starts running off.

"Yep! Your still a slow coach!" You and Sabrina run to the top of the hill.

"So what do we do know were at the top?" Sabrina thinks about your question with a bit of thought.

"We roll down it!"

"We really shouldn't"

"Why not?"

"Because, daddy's too old to roll down hills and you'll get your dress dirty." Sabrina looked as though she was about to cry. You bend down to her level "But I never said you couldn't!" Sabrina's face lights up and she hugs you tight

"I love you daddy!" She drops to the floor and starts rolling down the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it folks! I think thats a pretty good place to end it. Not everything was answered but thats life I guess. I thought I would end with Mal bonding with his new daughter Sabrina. I really wanted to do this chapter! I really wanna say a hugeanticus thank you for all your reviews! I love reading them! Again Thank you so much!<strong>


End file.
